Stay
by hittheswitch
Summary: "But I just want you to know, I'll never leave you. I'm here to stay. Everyone else may leave you to crumble, but I'll be here to build you back up." Tiffany/Christian. Oneshot.


AN. Enjoy this little oneshot inspired by a few songs and a few thoughts! x

* * *

**Stay**

_oneshot_

Her eyes struggled to blink away the tears that continued to formulate more and more as she continued to witness the form of another walk away from her into a distance of blurriness. She pressed herself against a tree, sliding down as her thin shirt tore against the rigid bark. Goodbye was here.

She was never familiar with anything ever staying, anything ever keeping its place with her, it all just faded into the darkness she know knew as the rival. Was she the problem? Did she repel all that sauntered into her life? That she couldn't honestly say, the only thing she wanted to do at this point, was fall into a hole and be forgotten from the world.

Thoughts swirled through her mind like a whirlpool of her life. The reminisces of her mother's departure, that was still unexplainable to her. The eventual departure from her hometown she had resided in since birth. The struggle to come to terms with the fact of her father's illness, which culminated his death at far too young.

Everything that had ever meant anything to her, faded into the darkness. And the most recent occurrence, the departure of her lover, Jack Swagger.

Her high school sweetheart had been nothing more than a light into the life of darkness she had lived in for quite a while. He shook her from distress and treated her like the princess she always dreamed of being. And all her dreams turned into reality when he sprung into her life. It all started out as a simple encounter in the hallway, her demeanor completely nervous, being the new girl in school. Despite his immense popularity at the school, he never refrained from aiding her to her classes everyday from that point on.

Everything began a whole new journey for her, one she was more than blissful in embarking. She knew from the moment they shared their first kiss, sparks radiated off of each other and she knew that he was the answer to all her questions.

Three years had gone by fast, but they were all another day of joy. She never expected her now fiance to trot in with a look of complete dejection. She interrogated him, but nothing arose out of him, leaving of feeling of perplexity and wonder to overcome her. She shook it off, assuming it was just a bad day at work. But the demeanor carried on.

The dejection soon transformed into secrecy. He was gone a lot more than usual and she stayed up at night worried about if he was ever going to arrive home. She lost numerous hours of sleep and hoped his shocking change of attitude was just a phase and he would overcome it soon.

But he didn't.

Only a few months later, did Jack finally come face to face with her and disclose everything that had been taking place prior. The words she had been longing to hear soon crushed her into a thousand pieces. He slowly announced his infidelities with another, with a sloppy apology. He divulged that he was unhappy with the speed of the relationship and he no longer loved her. The words felt like weights on her shoulder, as they pressed her against the cold ground, smothering her.

As he attempted to depart from her, she ran after him, pleading for him not to leave her. He was the only thing she had and the only thing that stayed, until now. He just shook his head and walked into the distance, leaving her to crumble.

She remained against the tree for hours, uncaring of the coldness in the air from the rain. Soaked and cold, she remained there as the tears poured down her cheeks and stained them. But none of it meant a thing to her, there was nothing left.

* * *

"Tiffany," Kelly regained the blonde's attention, "Please, rethink this decision. I don't want to loose my best friend."

She smiled faintly, "I just need to leave this town. There is nothing left for me here, honestly."

"Are you sure about that? You have friends and family that love you dearly. Just because Jack was an ass-"

"Please," Tiffany interjected, "Let's not discuss him."

"I'm sorry. But besides that, you have lots of people here that love you and will do anything for you right now."

"I'm aware of that, but that's not the only reason of my leaving." She admitted, "I just feel...suffocated here. The last thing I need is to stay here where I don't really want to be."  
"Are you sure that's going to solve anything?"

Tiffany gripped her cup, taking a swallow of her warm coffee, thinking about Kelly's words. Sure she had friends and some family that could easily help her with the coping of Jack's leaving, but she knew deep down, it wouldn't be enough to heal her.

"It may not look like it now, but yes. I just need time."

"Time is the lousy excuse for everything, Tiff. I know you're hurting, but wallowing in the pain all by yourself is just going to affect you that much more."

"I need this. I really do. I think being alone and wallowing in the pain will help a little bit. Sounds stupid in a way, but it should happen."

Kelly sighed. She wanted to do anything to sway her friend's opinion, but her stubbornness was firm. She didn't want to loose her best friend, and she didn't want this break-up to divert her into this new life that could change her for the worse.

Tiffany grabbed her bag and coat. "I'll call you later. I need to get some boxes and look for some apartments in my budget."

Just an inch before Tiffany sauntered to the door, Kelly stood and loudly called the blonde's name. She turned around shyly as Kelly offered once more, "At least come to Brie and Daniel's game party tonight. If you're going to leave, you need to tell them, not me, the queen gossiper."

A faint smile appeared on Tiffany's lips as she nodded, "Sure. I'll be there."

* * *

Tiffany kept rethinking her quick agreement to coming to the party. Knowing she would have to disclose the news would be more disappointing than she could bear. Despite going through the hardship with Jack just forty-eight hours prior, she never wanted to be the person to give any bad news to anyone else.

She just slipped on a simple dress and aimed for the house where her friends were waiting for her arrival. She just hoped that Kelly didn't cave and disclose the news for her. As much of a relief it would be, it wouldn't be right for her to not explain it herself.

The blonde approached the door, it opening before she even had a chance to knock. Kelly, with a beautiful metallic gold dress, appeared at the front door, clearly ready for the blonde to make entrance at that second.

"You're a little late," Kelly reminded, "Everyone was starting to I lied about you coming."

"Sorry. The city had some...traffic."

"No need to over-worry yourself about everything. Just have fun before you decide to spill the news."

Tiffany nodded in agreement as the hostess of the party arrived at the scene. "Tiffany! I am so glad you could make it!"

Embracing the blonde in a hug, she didn't hesitate to add. "Let's make this a night that you'll enjoy and no negativity here, leave it at the door."

Tiffany smiled, "Trust me, no negativity here."

Brie clapped her hands. "Well, good. Now go in there and greet everyone else. I'm just finishing up some of the snacks in the kitchen. Kells, would you help me with them?"

"Of course!" She beamed, trailing behind the brunette.

Tiffany inhaled deeply as she waltzed into the dining room to find the table full of her friends. Everyone was oblivious about her arrival, as they continued to chatter amongst each other. She walked further in as Brie's twin sister, Nikki, saw her first. "Tiffany! You're here!"

She offered a faint smile to everyone else as the looked on at her. "Hey guys."

She overlooked the very talkative group. Nikki was smiling at her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, who gave her a wink before returning to his conversation with Daniel. Eve Torres was laughing at something that Rosa had said, while her boyfriend, Adam, was chattering with Zack Ryder, Rosa's boyfriend. Then there was Christian, who was giving her a welcoming smile before returning into a conversation with Adam and Zack.

Tiffany found a seat in between Rosa and Dolph, comfortably settling back into the chair. It didn't take a second for her to be bombarded with sympathetic questions. "So, how are you, hon?" Rosa inquired, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm pretty well, actually." A little bit of truth was added to that, but for the most part, she was an utter mess. She cried all the way here until she turned onto the street. She reminded herself of Brie's statement of leaving all negativity at the door, and that was her mindset at this point.

"I can't believe Jack left," Zack stated, "I let him burrow a pair of gym shorts and now I don't think I'm going to get them back."

She heard Rosa slap Zack on the chest and whisper something in Spanish, before patting Tiffany softly on the back. "What he means to say is, that he is sorry and that it was completely unexpected. And that we're all here for you, sweetie."

"Thank you." She smiled faintly.

She felt like a little mouse in this room compared to everyone else. As much as she was in deep pain, she attempted to conceal it as best as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was rain on someone else's parade.

"The snacks are ready!" Brie beamed, setting dozens of plates and bowls on the table, along with the help of Kelly. "Alright, so let's get started! Shall we play charades or monopoly first?"

The night rolled on fairly quickly, or at least for Tiffany. She offered to sit out most of the games due to the uneven amount of people, but she didn't mind. She rather watch the game than take place in it anyway. Kelly kept shooting glances at the blonde throughout the night, but Tiffany just ignored them. She didn't want to remind herself of what was yet to be disclosed.

"Alright, we have one last game. And I want Tiffany to actually play this time." Brie said, pulling out the box.

"You know what, that's alright." Tiffany began, "I think I should get back home. It's pretty late and there's a lot of pack – stuff I have to do."

"Why are you being such a party pooper?" Daniel inquired, "You haven't played one game this entire night and it's kind of lame."

Everyone else agreed with the bearded man, but Tiffany just shrugged. "I'm just under the weather tonight. I shouldn't stay here and spoil the rest of your night."

Kelly gave a glare to Tiffany, "Uh, Tiff. You're leaving? Isn't there something you should say to everyone?"

Tiffany recognized the look, but she didn't want to respond to it. "Yeah. Thanks to everyone for letting me come, despite my attitude as of late. It was really fun."

Tiffany rose from her chair and so did Kelly. "I don't think that was all the information that you were going to tell them, right?"

Tiffany sent a glower in the blonde's direction. Of course she wanted everyone to be informed of the blonde's recent decision to leave, but Tiffany didn't want to ruin the night any further. "No, I think that's about it. I'll see you guys soon, I hope."

Tiffany was hugged by Eve, Rosa, Brie, and Nikki and smiled at the guys before grasping her bag and coat. Kelly could feel the words in her throat. She knew it wasn't her place to divulge any of her friend's business, but she felt like she had an obligation to do so if Tiffany was trying to avoid it altogether.

"Tiffany, stop!" Kelly exclaimed, "You should at least tell them you're leaving."

The whole room swiftly turned silent. No one was sure how to react to the unexpected news that dumped on them instantly.

"What?" Christian looked at Tiffany in perplexity.

"I'm sorry, Tiff." Kelly apologized, "I didn't mean to. I just - "

"It's fine, don't worry. You're right, I should tell everyone," Tiffany admitted, "I know it comes as a shock to you guys, but I think it's for the best."

"To leave everything you know and love behind?" Nikki Bella piped up, "Why would you want to leave home? Is it because of Jack?"

"No!" Tiffany retreated, "Well, maybe. But I've opened my eyes to a lot of things. One of those things being to change my life a little."

"But why resort to leaving?" Eve wondered.

"I feel like I need to divert from this place. I need a break from all the disappointment, and this is where I had the most of it."

Tiffany felt some tears piercing her eyes as she looked on at her friends' faces looking on in dejection as well.

"I don't mean to hurt anyone," Tiffany replied, "I care about you all. I'm not saying this is permanent, it's just temporary."

The silence carried on throughout the room for just a short moment later, before Tiffany took it as her cue to withdraw from the room. As the blonde sauntered out the door, everyone remained frozen in their seats, unable to form words after the spreading of news they never expected to hear. Kelly felt a pinch of guilt trickle over her body as she overlooked everyone else in utter bewilderment.

Tiffany felt the tears pierce her blue eyes. She knew she would loose the battle of trying to disperse them, so she just let them fall against her cheeks. All she wanted was to return home and try and forget about this night, forget about everything, especially the man who took her heart away just two days back.

"Tiffany!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she was just hearing things in her head. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She felt the presence of someone behind, slowly turning around to meet the face of her friend, Christian. She was a little startled that it was him, over anyone else to come to her aid.

Her and Christian were very good friends, in a way. As much as Christian had a goofy, fun, loving demeanor, he never failed to be sensitive and sweet when needed. He always comforted her as a good friend always did, but he was superior in that department when it came to Kelly or Brie, he was just the kind of person, or girl, anyone should have.

"Christian," She started, "I know you probably won't a long explanation, but not right now. I need to get home."

He could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been lightly crying. It pained him to know that the blonde before him was so devastated and dismantled inside. He would try with all his might to repair her again, as any good friend would.

"I don't want you to explain anything."

"What?"

"I want to explain something to you."

Slightly taken aback, she felt a sense of relief. The last thing she wanted was to disclose some thing she wasn't quite sure about at the moment, especially with the dumbfounded looks she received by her friends. Christian inhaled deeply, rubbing his hands together smoothly, his heart pounding swiftly in his chest.

"When Jack left, all I could think about was you." He explained, "The look and devastation you were feeling inside. When Kelly told me the news, all I could think was, how could Jack walk away from the greatest girl ever?"

She slightly smiled, feeling a little pink rush to her cheeks. "And I always wonder, how you two molded so wonderfully. I was so happy for you, but at the same time, I was hurt inside."

Tiffany's expression turned puzzled.

"Tiffany, I love you. I love you as a friend, but more as...the girl of my dreams."

Tiffany began, "Christian, I -"

"Just let me finish," He cut her off, "I know the feelings aren't the same, and I understand. I would never make a move on you, especially since you were taken and you were my friend. I am definitely not doing this now because Jack is out of the picture. I just wanted to tell you before you left, that way it would help me release the burden inside."

The blonde's eyes watered some more at Christian's confession. She never expected him out of anyone to disclose his affection for her. It made her heart skip a beat, but at the same time, bewilder her to no end. With her emotions doing flips over Jack's departure, the last thing she expected was someone to want to come into her life with intimate feelings.

"I'm in love with you Tiff," His voice cracking as he closed his confession, "I don't expect you to even think of me more than a friend, and to be honest, I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm better off being your friend. But I just want to let you know, I'll never leave you. I'm here to stay. Everyone else may leave you to crumble, but I'll be here to build you back up."

She heard the sole of his shoe's back up and turn around. She stood their frozen. She had no reactions to his words, and she expected something to come out of her. She didn't want to loose Christian, even though he said otherwise. She knew now that he concealed disappointment for the longest time, hoping he would be able to be where Jack was.

Tiffany felt her legs move, and she found herself running towards the man. She felt her arms push him around, stopping him in his tracks. She looked at him, envisioning his beautiful features through her blurred vision. She let her heart do all the moves for her, as her arms grabbed his neck fiercely and pulled him to her level, her lips colliding onto his.

Christian, unaware of the fast movement, soon found his arms traveling around her waist, and picking her up softly. She smiled against his lips, feeling his chiseled body through his shirt. He slowly placed her back on her feet, and looked down in complete awe.

She smiled up at him, "Who said I never felt anything back?"

* * *

Twelve hours passed like flying colors for Tiffany. Mainly because of the time she had spent with one particular person. Her eyes fluttered opening, feeling the harsh sunlight beam on her blue orbs. She rubbed her eyes, rolling over to the figure that laid peacefully sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself, pressing her lips against his chest.

The tickling against his body stirred him from his slip. His blue eyes opened and found the petite blonde looking up at him. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning to you," She beamed, placing her frame on top of his, "Last night was -"

"Good?"

She shook her head, "Perfect."

He couldn't help but blush at her. The night took a turn that the both of them didn't expect. They found themselves climbing into Tiffany's car, and finding her house where they intimately connected. Closes were thrown across the room and draped across the floor, no traces of the carpet being seen from any perspective. Tiffany had to admit, Christian was something in between the sheets, and something she had never had before, and she loved it.

Christian's phone was ringing vigorously throughout the night, but nothing would halt them from their love-making that night. He sighed, pressing ignore for the millionth time, "It's Adam...again."

"You do realize he doesn't know where you are?" She chuckled, "It's a possibility that you fell asleep in the words or something, in his mind."

He rolled his eyes, "The worst case scenario would be a hobo stealing all my belongings and hiding me in a dumpster somewhere."

She arched her eyebrows, "You and your imagination."

He laughed, rolling on top of her, sending a trail of kisses down her jawline. "My imagination became a reality last night."

"You're so cheesy!" Tiffany slapped his arm, "And you use to think of me naked?"

"No...until now."

She chuckled, pulling her lips to his once more. She traced her fingers down his spine, as his lips trailed down to her chest. The morning was about to take another intimate turn until she heard a voice in the distance of her home.

Too distracted by Christian's frame on hers, sending kisses onto her upper body, she failed to realize the door creaking open and a figure standing before them. A loud scream interjected the two of them, jolting their bodies in two different directions.

"OH...MY...GOD!" Kelly exclaimed, covering her blue eyes with her manicured hand. "Please tell me I did not just see my best friend naked in bed with...Christian!"

"Good morning, Kelly," Tiffany groaned, "Thanks for rudely interrupting."

"Don't blame me, blame yourself. You're the one who ran off last night and didn't answer anyone's calls or texts! And Adam's been calling me all morning wondering where Christian has been. I wonder how you and Eve tolerate with such an annoying ass person."

"Years of practice." Christian retorted.

"Is everything covered? All body parts that shouldn't be seen are not? Because it's really hard for me to talk to people without giving them eye contact, my mother told me it's rude."

"The coast is clear, Kells."

The blonde slowly removed her hand out of her eyesight and looked at the two figures covered in bed. She never expected, as much as she had hinted Christian having a little crush on Tiffany, to have intruded onto them on top of each other just three days after Tiffany's break up with Jack.

"I really cannot believe this!" She paced back in forth in front of the bed, "Two of my friends squeezing the lemons with each other. I cannot believe it!"

Christian turned to Tiffany, "Did she just say squeezing the lemons?"

"Well, I shouldn't have thought anything different, considering you two had some sexual tension in the air. I think if anyone should get credit for this it should be me."

"Um, as weird as that sounds," Tiffany began, "Sure. As long as you interrupting doesn't turn into a habit."

Kelly, still wide-eyed, sighed loudly, and shook her head. "Rosa is not going to believe this. She always told me that Tiffany would end up with Randy, since he just got divorced."

"Thanks." The blonde muttered.

"And Dolph thought that Christian and Maryse would hook up since her and Mike are off again."

"Wow, good to know that I'm looked on so wonderfully." Christian retorted sarcastically.

"I got to let everyone know that you two are safe, and if I have to provide an explanation, I'll just have to tell them." Kelly admitted, "If that's okay with you guys?"

Christian and Tiffany took a glance at each other, "Sounds okay with us."

"Good, 'cause I was going to tell them anyway." Kelly squealed, "And on a scale of 1 to 10, how good is Christian in bed?"

"Get out!" Tiffany demanded.

"Guess that's an eight." Kelly finally said before sauntering out of the room and immediately dialing someone in her contacts.

Tiffany sighed loudly and Christian turned over to her. He couldn't believe that twelve hours ago he was pouring his heart out to her and it paid off in the long run. He felt damn lucky of that.

"I wonder how I became her friend," Tiffany said aloud, "She's crazy enough to go into an asylum or something."

"That's true," Christian agreed, "I'm not really an eight am I?"

Tiffany turned over to face him, smiling deviously. "I don't know, guess you have to show me."

Christian smirked, "I take that as a challenge."


End file.
